1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional audio jack connector 4 for mating with an audio plug connector 5 includes an insulating housing 41 and a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating housing 41. The terminals include a plurality of spring terminals 421 and a contact terminal 422 disposed in the insulating housing 41 for contacting the audio plug connector 5, respectively. The insulating housing 41 defines a plug insertion hole 411 from a front end to a rear end thereof to receive the audio plug connector 5. The contact terminal 422 has a base portion 4221 disposed in a rear end of the plug insertion hole 411 of the insulating housing 41, a soldering portion 4222 exposed out of the plug insertion hole 411 to be soldered with a printed circuit board (not shown) and a contact portion 4223 stretching into the plug insertion hole 411 for contacting with the audio plug connector 5 at a side of the audio plug connector 5. However, when the audio plug connector 5 is inserted with force in a direction oblique to the axis of the plug insertion hole 411, the audio plug connector 5 is apt to tilt to a side of the plug insertion hole 411 so that make the electrical connection between the audio jack connector 4 and the corresponding audio plug connector 5 become unstable.